The Jacksons and the Lightning Thief
by NeverAgain03
Summary: 'Not a day goes by where I don't think of you ' Percy and his sister travel to Camp Half Blood where they learn who their father really While trying to come to grips with it, they're accused of stealing a lightning Could it get worse?
1. Morgan tries to beat up three punks

My first Percy Jackson story. I know the storyline is stereotypical but I loved writing it. I hope you love reading it. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson. Only Morgan.

* * *

Chapter 1; Morgan tries to beat up three punks.

Night had fallen over the city of New York. The stars in the night sky were hidden behind grey thunderclouds that brought the promise of a storm. Yet something was wrong...missing. While there were plenty of thunderclouds, there was no lightning. Some of the mortals noticed the lack of lightning but most never even gave it a passing thought. They continued on with their normal lives, completely unaware of the war brewing.

But Poseidon wasn't that ignorant. As soon as he surfaced from the sea, he was aware something was wrong. The thunderclouds were the second hint; the first had been the message from Hermes that stated Zeus requested an audience with him. He had not seen his brother in many years except on the rare occasions he had to be on Mount Olympus. He still had not forgiven Zeus for banning him from having physical contact with his children.

He emerged from the sea in his full form to see a fisherman on the docks staring at him with widened eyes. He lazily looked away and continued up the beach. As he walked along the pavement, his figure shifted from his 10 metre tall height with silver armour to a regular sized human in street clothes. He set off down the street without breaking his stride.

As the Empire State Building came into his sight, his thoughts turned to his children. He knew they lived close, he could feel it with every fibre of his being. It took everything he possessed not to continue on to their apartment. He hadn't had any physical contact with his children in over sixteen years but that didn't mean he hadn't been watching over them. He had watched them grow from children into young adults, all the while wishing he could speak to them. He hated that they knew nothing of who they were. Yet soon they would. The..._stink_ of that Gabe could only cover their scent for so long. Soon they would have to go to Camp Half-Blood, where they belong.

Ignoring the urge to continue walking to them, he walked into the building and took the elevator to the observation deck. The doors slid open and he emerged on the deck to see a figure leaning on the fence, gazing at the sky.

"Zeus," Poseidon said as a way of greeting. He approached his brother slowly but with fierce determination. No doubt his brother would try to intimidate him but he was going to stand his ground.

"Poseidon." Zeus turned his gaze from the sky to his brother, sizing him up.

Poseidon stopped in front of his brother and regarded him wearily. "It's been many years," he said.

Zeus stared at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the sky. "What do you see?" He asked.

Poseidon followed his eyes to the sky. "Thunderclouds," he replied regarding the sky.

"But no lightning."

Poseidon's eyes flew back to his brother as a sinking feeling filled his stomach. A frown was already forming upon the Sea God's features. Zeus looked to his brother, watching as the clogs whirled in his head, figuring out why he had been called there.

"Stolen," he stated simply.

The brothers stared at each other, the contempt clear in each other's eyes. Zeus eyed him before walking away from the fence, turning his back on his brother.

Poseidon followed his brother. "What?" he asked with clear confusion in his voice, "You think I took it?"

Zeus didn't reply, continuing to walk slowly away.

"Omnipotence has blinded you brother." Poseidon moved to walk along side his brother, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We are forbidden from stealing each others powers."

Zeus stopped walking at that moment, turning to consider his brother. "But our children aren't."

Poseidon froze with anger, his eyes widening with disbelief. "You're accusing my children?" he asked, venom lacing his tone. "I haven't seen them since they were babies. They don't know me or even who they are because of you." He didn't have to raise his voice for his anger to be clear.

How dare he accuse his children? They have no clue of who they are let alone Zeus's lightning bolt. The accusation was completely baseless and ridiculous!

"If your children are the thieves, I will send them to the depths of Tartarus!" He spat.

Poseidon snapped at that moment. He launched forward and grabbed Zeus by the edge of his coat. "If you touch them," he said, getting dangerously close to Zeus, "you will have the fight of your life." That threat would have sent chills of fear down any normal man's spine but Zeus's composure remained the same.

He threw off his brother's arms. They stared at each other, hatred consuming every part of them.

"They must return the bolt to me," Zeus said in a deadly tone. "In fourteen days, by midnight on the summer solstice."

They stared at each other a moment longer before Zeus turned away. "Or there will be war."

He threw his hand out, blasting the metal door on the observation deck to rubble. Blinding white light shot out the door, illuminating Zeus and the scowl upon his face. The brothers regarded each other before Zeus turned and descended the steps into the white light.

The pieces of the destroyed door began to repair themselves as Poseidon watched on. Rage washed over him. He knew nearby the seas would be turning dangerously rough but he didn't care. He wanted to go straight to Sally Jackson's apartment and check on his children but that would only anger Zeus further.

He knew without a doubt that his children were innocent. It was beyond ridiculous that his brother would even suggest it. His power had blinded him. His children didn't even know their father. They had no clue of the God's, believing them to be only mythological. Within fourteen days they were going to be told of their parentage, told they were accused of stealing the most powerful weapon the world has ever seen and told to return it to Olympus.

He shuddered at the consequences if they didn't find it and return it to his brother. But he was going to do everything he could to prevent anything harming them. He couldn't be with his children but he could still guide them.

He was going to do everything in his powers to protect Percy and Morgan Jackson.

* * *

Morgan Jackson sighed as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder. Most teenagers hated the thought of going to school but she relished it. It was one of the few places she could go where Smelly Gabe wasn't around. She detested the man greatly and regularly voiced this to her mother, Sally but she simply sighed and said something along the lines of 'He's been great to us.' Great at what? Eating his body weight in potato chips?

The man was a pig and neither Morgan nor Percy could see why their mother stayed with him. He spread his crap around the apartment, including the spare room meaning she had to share a tiny bedroom with her brother, he invited his stupid friends around to play poker and get drunk, and he smelled disgusting.

She dreamed of the day her mother kicked him out but it didn't look like that would be anytime soon.

She grabbed the lunch her Mum had made before she had left for work at Sweet on America and stuffed it into her backpack. Gabe was still asleep, his snoring filling the whole apartment, so she grabbed a few dollars from his wallet. She didn't give a crap that stealing was wrong. A whole bunch of crap that Gabe did was wrong, so she considered just evening it up.

As she turned to leave the apartment, stuffing the few dollars into her jeans, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She didn't consider herself ugly but she knew she wasn't pretty. She barely wore makeup as she didn't give a crap about what other people thought of her looks. She had strawberry blonde hair that hung halfway down her back, she was slim but no too skinny and plump pink lips. But what she loved most about her appearance was her sea green eyes. They shimmered in the light and blended green, blue and aqua together. It was the only thing her and her twin brother Percy had in common. They were born minutes apart but Percy was taller, dark haired and, of course, male.

Morgan turned away from her reflection and exited the apartment, making sure to slam the door on the way out. She hated the days where she walked to school alone. Percy liked to leave early to have a swim at the school's pool. As much as she loved swimming, she couldn't get up early enough to leave with him. Instead she often went after school, glad to be away from the apartment as long as she could. Unfortunately that meant less time with her mother but she couldn't stand even being in the presence of Gabe.

She walked out onto the street, noticing immediately that the sky was unusually grey. She set off down the street towards the school, pulled out her IPod and stuffing the ear buds in. She clicked on the last song she had been listening to, Taylor Swift. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she loved listening to her songs. But if anyone asked, she claimed to hate her songs with a passion.

She began to get caught up in the music, not really paying attention to where she was going. She realised she had taken a wrong turn a few streets back so she spun on her heel to walk back the way she had come. Suddenly her ear buds where ripped from her ears, her IPod fell out of her hands to the ground.

"Hey!" She yelled as she turned to see who the hell had ripped out her IPod. She came face to face with three tall guys with ripped jeans with stupid caps on backwards. The 'leader' was grinning, showing that he was missing three teeth. "What the hell?" She yelled.

She suddenly became aware that she wasn't in the safest part of town. She had lived in the neighbourhood most of her life but she had never considered it 'unsafe' until then.

"What the hell?" The leader mimicked in a pathetic attempt to copy her voice. He took a step forward, still grinning. They weren't much older than Morgan, but she still felt a little bubble of fear in the pit of her stomach. But she was determined not to show the fear on her face.

"Oh yeah, that's really mature dickfaces," she said with false bravery. She knew she shouldn't do anything to agitate them but she couldn't resist it. She loved pissing people off when she could.

"What did you just call us?" The leader asked as he cracked his knuckles, an attempt to frighten her.

"I called you a dickface, dickface."

His grin widened, as if he had been waiting for her to say that. He pulled his fist back and she knew what was coming. Before he could swing his fist, she felt a sudden surge of adrenaline and found herself kneeing him in his junk. He fell to the ground in a heap, groaning as he clutched himself. His backup boys advanced on her. She turned to run but one had already grabbed her backpack, and hair. She yelped with pain and went to turn back around.

Suddenly a stranger was there, tearing the guy off her. His grip released on her backpack. She gasped with pain. Her heart was pounding a million miles as she spun to see who had rescued her. She watched as the man slammed a fist into the other guys face before the two ran away. The third managed to pry himself up from the ground before running away.

The stranger turned, meeting her eyes. She suddenly felt a tingle of recognition, yet she couldn't remember where she had seen him before. He was a tall, well built man with blonde/reddish hair and a short stubble beard. What startled her were his eyes. They looked like the ocean, like her own eyes.

"Umm...thankyou," she muttered, tearing her eyes away from his own. She bent down and picked up her IPod off the ground. "Aw crap." The screen was cracked, looking like a spider web of glass.

The stranger smiled and again she felt like she had seen him somewhere before. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I-I'm fine...have I met you before? You seem so familiar."

She was sure she saw him pale for a second before he smiled with a shake of his head. "No, I don't think we have."

"Oh, okay."Morgan shoved her IPod into her back pocket and hitched her backpack up her shoulders. "Thanks again."

"No worries Morgan."

It wasn't until she was walking away did she realise she had never told the stranger her name. She spun instantly to see no one on the street except herself. Her brow furrowed.

She was only 5 minutes late for school, but no one noticed.

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have done it. Physical contact with their mortal children was forbidden. Yet how could he stand there and watch as his daughter was attacked? He had been following her from her apartment, smiling at the woman she had become. He shouldn't even had been doing _that_ yet with Zeus's threat lingering over them, he needed to be close.

As he saw her take a wrong turn, he knew trouble was ahead. His suspicion was confirmed when three boys approached his daughter. He had been staying back from her, but he moved forward when he saw them rip her earphones from her ears.

"What the hell?" He heard her yell. He willed her not to do anything to make the situation worse. Unfortunately, that's when he heard her call them 'dickfaces'. He smiled at her bravery but was still concerned for her. He hadn't come close to his daughter for sixteen years yet he loved her, and her brother, immensely.

He was jolted from his thoughts as he saw the front guy reach back to punch Morgan. He took off down the street, ready to pulverise the guy when he saw Morgan knee him in the groin. He was momentarily surprised but that faded when he saw the second guy grab her by her hair. Her yell of pain sliced through his body, his anger increasing tenfold. He reached the guy before Morgan had turned and ripped him away from her. He punched the guy, careful not to release all of his strength. If that happened, he could kill the guy with a single punch.

All three quickly ran away and for the first time in over sixteen years, he came face to face with his daughter. Her beauty amazed him. Her long hair was blonde with a tinge of red, she was taller than most girls and her ocean eyes made him smile. His anger subsided.

"Umm...thankyou," she said. He realised it was the first time she had ever spoken to him. He wondered if she would be as thankful if she knew who he really was. She picked up her broken music player with a groan.

"Are you okay?" He was still concerned that she had been hurt. She told him she was fine, and then said something that both excited yet frightened him.

"Have I met you before? You seem so familiar?"

He hesitated for a moment before smiling. "No, I don't think we have." How he wished he could say yes. He would give anything just to spend time with his children yet he knew even those few moments on the street with her would cost him dearly if Zeus ever found out.

"Oh okay. Thanks again."

He smiled at her, trying to remember every last detail of her, from the way she smiled, to the way she stood, to the way she spoke. This might be the last time he spoke to her face to face.

"No worries Morgan."

He realised that was a mistake but she would soon find out who he was, if she ever connected the two.

He walked down the street, knowing he had to leave. He focused his mind on his palace under the sea. A moment later, he was simply mist in the wind.


	2. We get attacked by our teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

**Most of this story will follow Morgan (from 3rd person) but I will also go from Percy and Poseidon and sometimes Grover.**

* * *

Percy sat on the bottom of the swimming pool at his school. He loved feeling the water flow around him. He didn't know what it was. He just loved the water. He felt...himself in the water. It was weird but he loved it.

He felt a tug in his gut but ignored it and kicked to the surface. As his head broke the surface, he heard Grover yelping with delight. "And he's alive!"

Percy swam to the edge of the pool with a grin on his face. Grover was sitting on the bench next to the pool, his crutches beside him. "Percy Jackson is a beast man! You're a beast!"

He grinned as Grover handed him a towel. "How long was that?"

"Seven minutes," Grover replied in awe. "That's crazy man. That's ridiculous." Grover smiled but realised what it meant. That confirmed without a doubt that Percy and Morgan were half bloods. Not only half bloods, but children of Poseidon. Being a child of The Big Three meant they were in greater danger than any other Half Blood. He knew soon they would have to leave for the Camp. He just wondered how the hell he was going to tell them. Especially the part about him being a satyr. The last Half Blood he retrieved at screamed in fear at his legs and ran into a pole.

"How do you do it?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I just like being in water," Percy replied, rubbing himself over with the towel. "It's the one place I can think."

_Yep, Poseidon. _

At that moment Morgan walked in, approaching the pool with a smile. As always, she wanted to dive straight into the water but she ignored it and sat next to Grover on the bench. Just being _around _the water made her feel better. Grover's heart began beating faster.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. She was still a little shaken from the encounter she had that morning but she couldn't let it show. Percy, like any brother, was fiercely protective of her and she knew if she told him, he would try (and fail) to find them.

"Hey Morgs," Percy said as he stood from the poolside and continued to dry himself.

"Hey Groves," Morgan said, swinging her backpack off her shoulders onto her lap.

"Hey. What happened to your IPod?" he asked as she pulled it from her pocket and shoved it in her bag.

Morgan froze momentarily but quickly regained composure. "Nothing. Just dropped it."

Grover looked at her suspiciously but she threw him a look that said _drop it_. He shrugged his shoulders.

Percy left to get changed while Grover managed to squeeze out of Morgan what had happened that morning. He was concerned about her but she assured him about twenty times that she was okay. After that, Percy remerged dressed for school so Grover knew to drop the subject. As they walked towards their English class, Morgan couldn't help but sigh. Every day was the same. Same old classes, same old people, same old stupid fights.

Morgan looked over as they entered the classroom. Percy had the same look on his face as he always did whenever they entered the classroom. She knew why and felt the same way. Being dyslexic was bad enough, add ADHD and it was ten times worse. She hated the fact that she could barely read the words on the board. She didn't consider herself dumb but getting good grades on a test sheet was hard when you couldn't read the words on that sheet.

"One lesson at a time Perce." Morgan smiled at him and the saying they had made up in primary school. He smiled back.

They took their seats near the back of the class. Morgan sat in front of Percy and Grover, meaning out of the three of them, she was called on the most for answering questions. She hated it, but rather her than them.

A new teacher walked into the class and wrote something on the board that looked like gibberish to Morgan. She turned around and crossed her arms, surveying the class. As her eyes passed over the three, they narrowed slightly. She had her brown hair pulled back into a bun, sharpening the harsh features of her face.

"Good morning. I'm Mrs Dodds, your substitute English teacher. Would someone like to explain what Shakespeare was trying to convey in this line from Othello?"

Both Percy and Morgan shrunk in their seats as her eyes scanned the room. A few of the student put their hands in the air but she ignored them. Her eyes zeroed in on Percy.

"Percy Jackson?"

Percy groaned in his mind as his eyes flew to the board. Immediately the words began swimming in front of him and he couldn't understand a single word.

"Well?" Mrs Dodds prompted, staring at him as if she was enjoying seeing him squirm.

Percy looked away. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

Morgan could hear the disappointment in her brother's voice. She hated hearing it.

"Anybody else?" The teacher asked.

Fortunately the lesson seemed to pass quickly. Mrs Dodds called upon Morgan twice in the lesson. Each time she replied with "I don't know." She swore the teacher could tell they had problems and liked to see them fail.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Morgan and Percy spent their lunch swimming while Grover, as always, looked on. They both felt sorry for the guy, not being able to enjoy the...joy of swimming. The siblings both knew of each other's love for the water. They couldn't explain it; it was like it was genetic.

After school, they saw Grover on the bus safely, as always, before walking home. They both hated that time of day. They loved going home to their Mom but that also meant going home to Gabe. They both prepared themselves as they walked in the apartment.

"Hey Mom, we're home!" Percy yelled as he tromped up the stairs.

As they entered, Sally looked up from her ironing with a smile. Her kids coming home to her was the best part of the day. It was what got her through the rest of the day at work and with Gabe.

Morgan and Percy each gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was school today?"

Morgan sighed as she flopped into one of the plastic yellow chairs in the kitchen. Percy rolled his eyes, dumping his backpack onto the ground. "The usual," he replied.

"I think this...dyslexia things getting worse," he continued, flipping through a book before dumping on the bookshelf.

Their mother frowned as she looked from Percy to Morgan, her ironing momentarily forgotten. "Oh. Why do you think that?" She was obviously concerned for her children. She knew it was tough on them.

"I don't know," Morgan said in a bored tone from the table, "Maybe it's the ADHD."

Percy walked to the table and poured himself a glass of water. "You know, I thought this school was supposed to make things better."

Morgan nodded her head in agreement. The school was as ordinary as all the other schools they had been to. Sally resumed her ironing but continued to throw concerned looks at her children. She wished more than anything that they were normal children but she couldn't change that. She now just wished they could be happy.

"I know this is hard for you two," Sally said. "But someday this will all make sense."

Morgan couldn't help but roll her eyes. She had heard that all before and more. It was the same old crap and she was getting sick of hearing it. When would having dyslexia and ADHD ever make sense?

"Really?" Percy asked sarcastically, leaning on the wall. "When? Tonight, tomorrow? When?"

At that moment, a door slammed, echoing throughout the apartment. "Woman!" Gabe yelled as he dragged his sorry ass into the kitchen. "Hi Gabe," their mother replied.

As usual, he looked disgusting in a dirty flannel shirt and smelled like a skunk. He sat at one of the chairs at the table. Immediately Morgan stood from her chair near him and walked into the living room to stand next to her mother. "Where's my beer?" He asked, sighing like he had been at work all day, when he had only been sitting on his arse.

"In the fridge," she pointed to it with the iron and gave him a smile.

Gabe frowned. "So what? It's supposed to magically float out of the icebox and into my hand?"

Sally put the iron down and walked over to the fridge. Morgan shook her head in disbelief. The fridge was less than two meters away and he couldn't get a damn beer himself. This again brought the question to her head, why was she still with him?

As their mother walked past Gabe, he pattered her ass. I instantly looked away.

"Aw, come on! You have to do that right here?" Percy asked. Morgan didn't even bother saying anything anymore. It didn't change anything. "That's disgusting, we're in a kitchen."

Sally pulled open a can of beer and placed it on the table in front of Gabe. There was nothing she wanted more than to pour the beer over Gabe's head. But she knew for her children's sake she had to restrain herself.

"Yeah, real charmer you got there." The sarcasm clear in Percy's voice. "Show some respect. That's our mom right there, alright?"

Gabe stood from the table, making sure to grab his beer, before walking over to Percy. Morgan watched as her brother stood taller. Gabe rested a hand upon the wall next to Percy. He then grabbed the hair on Percy's head and pushed him into the wall.

"This is my house," Gabe replied. Sally closed her eyes dejectedly as Morgan took a step closer to the two men...if Gabe could be called a man. "Show a little respect."

Gabe stared at Percy a moment longer, trying to intimidate him before walking off to the bedroom.

Percy lifted himself up off the wall and looked desperately to his mother. "Why do you stay with that pig? He smells like a sewer."

"He sleeps to noon everyday and he can't even hold a job," Morgan added.

Their mother simple looked at them and said the usual. "He's been good to us. In way's you two just don't understand."

Morgan shook her head in anger and stalked off to her room. She wasn't angry at her mother. She was angry at life. Her mother didn't deserve to be with a man like Gabe. She deserved so much more. She could hear Percy and her Mom still talking in the living room.

She flopped onto her bed and looked around the room. It was tiny, being able to barely hold two single beds. Plain yellow walls and barely anything to show that two teenagers lived there.

She had dreamed that one day someone would come and rescue them from the hell hole. But she had long ago given up that dream. No one was coming to rescue them.

The next morning, Percy and Morgan both left early. Partly because they hated being anywhere near Gabe, partly because they had a field trip to the new Greek and Roman gallery at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Morgan liked to think she would be interested in the Greek and Roman stuff if she could have read something about them. Instead, she only knew the stories their mother had told them.

As Grover, Morgan and Percy walked up the numerous steps to the gallery, something stopped Percy and Morgan in their tracks.

"_Be prepared. Everything is about to change Percy and Morgan. Everything is about to change."_

Morgan frowned as she heard a male voice echo in her head. Oddly, it sounded familiar, as if she had heard it somewhere before. She looked over to Percy, who had a similar look of confusion on his face. Morgan's eyes flew to the busy street below them. She scanned the street, her eyes resting upon a man who looked similar to the one who had saved her yesterday. He was staring straight at them. Before she could get a better look, a bus whizzed by, blocking her view of him. When it passed, the man was gone. Her confusion deepened.

"You guys coming?" Grover asked from the top of the steps.

The siblings shared a look of confusion before following their friend up the steps.

The field trip looked like it was going to be okay, as Mr Brunner was going to be guiding them. However the bubbles of hope burst inside the chests of Percy and Morgan when they saw Mrs Dodds enter the Museum.

The Museum then lost all hope of ever being interesting. Percy plugged in his earphones halfway through the tour. Morgan looked longingly at it, wishing she had her own IPod. Instead it was still in her backpack, broken beyond repair.

"There are twelve Olympian Gods. The Big Three are the God's Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Mr Brunner was surrounded by the class as he gestured to the huge statues of the God's before them. Morgan was amazed by the them. "They gained power by overthrowing their father, Kronos." He wheeled forward and pointed to a painting depicting the overthrowing of Kronos. "Chopping him into little pieces. The three God's have been rivalled ever since. Always arguing. Always threatening war."

Percy looked over his shoulder when he got the feeling he was being watched. Mrs Dodds was standing behind him, watching him with an unusual look in her eyes.

Mr Brunner began wheeling further into the Museum, the class following him. "On several occasions, the God's would come down to Earth and...uh...how shall I put this?"

Grover grinned. "Hook up?" he supplied helpfully.

The class giggled and grinned. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"They would hook up with mortals," Mr Brunner continued. "The children of these unions were half God, half human. Can anyone tell me what they were called?"

No one volunteered. Morgan was still staring at the statues of the Big Three they had just walked away from.

"Morgan?" Mr Brunner asked.

Grover had to nudge her before she looked to the teacher. "Oh, I'm sorry. What Mr Brunner?" She asked with slight embarrassment.

"What is the proper name of the offspring from a human and a God?" He asked, looking intently at Morgan.

She faltered for a second then remembered one of the stories her mother had once told her. "Demigod."

Mr Brunner looked relieved. Morgan couldn't figure out why, it was just a stupid question.

"Exactly. And many became great heroes. Like Hercules and Achilles. Can you name another Percy?"

Mr Brunner returned his intense gaze to Percy this time. Morgan watched as her brother pulled out an earbud. He shrugged and looked anywhere but at Mr Brunner.

"I'll give you a hint. You have something in common."

All eyes were upon him. Percy looked up to the carved statue before him. The Greek letters above it suddenly flew around and changed form until he was reading '_Perseus defeats Cetus'_.

Morgan followed his gaze. The words rearranged before her too. It kind of freaked her out but her brother's voice distracted her.

"Perseus."

It wasn't only Mr Brunner who looked relieved he had answered right. Grover was grinning brightly.

Mr Brunner smiled. "Correct. And over here we have a..."

The teacher's voice faded from Percy's mind as he began wondering how the hell he had been able to read the Greek. Morgan moved through the students to stand next to her brother.

"I needa talk to you," she muttered, trying not to draw attention to them. She had to know if the same thing was happening to him. Hearing voices in the head, Greek letters flying and turning into English.

Before her brother could respond, Mrs Dodds had approached them quietly from behind. "Percy, Morgan. We need to talk."

The siblings exchanged puzzled looks before Percy muttered, "Um, yeah okay."

Mrs Dodds walked towards a closed exhibit, pulling open the door for them. Morgan glanced back over her shoulder to see the class still listening to Mr Brunner, no one noticed the three slip away. The siblings walked into the closed exhibit, sharing another confused look.

* * *

**Please reveiw!**


	3. A giant monster ruins our car

**Please read and review.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Uh, have we done something wrong?" Percy asked, turning to see Mrs Dodds wasn't where she had been standing seconds ago.

They looked around the exhibit, more confused than ever when they heard someone yell, "Where is it?"

They looked up to see Mrs Dodds standing upon a pile of scaffolding. "Whoa...hey-hey, how did you get up there?" Percy asked.

Mrs Dodds didn't reply, instead she threw herself off the scaffolding. Suddenly it was like her skin burst and a flying creature soared across the room. It was hideous, with six wings, grey skin and sharp teeth that wanted to rip straight through them.

Fear sliced through the siblings as the thing soared straight for them. "Ahhh!" They screamed as they ran away from it through the empty exhibit. As the sound of flapping wings came close, Percy grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the floor. Straining their necks, they watched the creature miss them by inches then land upon a statue.

"You two stole the lightning bolt!" It screamed.

They managed to scramble to their feet, backing away from it. Morgan honestly thought she was hallucinating but it was unlikely her brother would be having the same hallucination. She hated to admit it but her hands were shaking in fear.

"What are you talking about? We-We haven't stolen anything!" Percy yelled back, his voice wavering slightly, showing his fear.

The creature obviously didn't buy it as it then launched itself off the statue towards them. Morgan scrambled away, tripping over her own feet and falling back to the floor. The creature dug it's talons into her brothers' shirt and lifted him up off the floor.

"Give it to me!" It screeched.

Morgan was frozen in fear. She was still on her ass on the floor when she launched herself up and grabbed the nearest thing she could find; a hammer. She launched it at the creature holding her brother. At some point her and her brothers' backpacks had come off so she launched them at it too.

"Hey! Let him go! We don't have whatever it is you want!"

Luckily for her brother, she was a good shot and the hammer hit the thing right on the side of its head. It snarled at Morgan but looked back to Percy. "Give it to me or I will bite your heart out!"

Morgan was just about to consider screaming her lungs out when the door behind them suddenly burst open. All eyes flew to it as Grover hobbled in followed by Mr Brunner. "Percy!" Grover yelled, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.

"Release him!" Mr Brunner yelled, an amazing amount of bravery in his voice.

The creature tore its eyes away from Percy. "You!"

"Release him or I swear I will tear you to pieces!" Mr Brunner continued. Morgan had to frown at that. How was a man in a wheelchair going to tear apart that..._thing_!

Instantly the creature swooped down and dumped Percy onto the floor. Morgan rushed to his side, forgetting the thing still hovering above them. It snarled at them before flying out through the large glass window.

Smashed glass rained down upon them.

"Percy! Percy are you alright?" Morgan asked, crouching down next to her brother. But he didn't reply, instead pushing himself up off the floor and pacing around in front of them.

"Whoa, I'm going crazy!" He mumbled, "I should be on vacation."

Morgan grabbed a hold of her brothers' hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Percy! Calm down!" Grover said. "Everything's going to be okay!"

Morgan managed to pull her brother towards Grover and Mr Brunner, trying to remain calm. She still couldn't believe what the hell had just happened but she didn't want to freak out like her brother was doing.

"What...was that thing?" She asked, squeezing Percy's hand tightly.

"A Fury," Mr Brunner answered. "Concealed in our school. I should have known." Mr Brunner was now muttering to Grover.

Percy was still trying to catch his breath. He couldn't wrap his mind around what just happened. He began thinking it was something to do with his ADHD or something.

"What did she want from you?" Mr Brunner asked.

Percy pulled his hand out from his sisters' hand began rubbing at his temples. "Uh, she said...she said we'd stolen something. A lightning bolt."

Mr Brunner and Grover looked like their worst nightmare had just come true. "They found them," he muttered to Grover. "They're in danger."

Morgan looked at Percy. Who found them? Who's in danger? What? "Who-who found us? What are you talking about?"

They were both wishing they were still in their apartment having a crappy dream. What just happened couldn't be real.

Mr Brunner ignored her question and continued to mutter to Grover. "They're no longer safe here."

"Okay, where should we move them?" Grover replied, as if he knew what Mr Brunner was talking about.

"We have no choice; The Camp."

The siblings were sick of them muttering as if they weren't standing right there. They wanted some explanation as to what had just happened.

"What Camp? We're standing right here!" Morgan said exasperated.

Once again, Mr Brunner ignored them. "They think they're the thief. There's no where safe on heaven and Earth for them now. Percy, Morgan, take this to defend yourselves. They are powerful weapons."

Mr Brunner handed them a pen each. They looked at the pen then to him as if he was crazy. How was a pen going to defend them?

"Its. A. Pen." Morgan was beginning to think this was all a part of the hallucination as well. "This is a _pen_."

"Guard them with your lives. Only use them in times of severe distress." Mr Brunner looked deadly serious so Morgan decided not to say anything more, sliding the pen into her jean pocket. "Take them to their mother's and _don't_ let them out of your sight!" He said to Grover.

"Okay." Grover looked scared but excited at the same time. "Come on Percy, Morgan."

Grover was already limping out the door. Morgan grabbed their fallen backpacks and raced after him. As they followed Grover out of the Museum, Percy looked at Morgan with wide eyes. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Morgan shook her head back at him. "I have no freakin' clue."

They ran up to Grover who was already crossing the street. "What is going on Grover?" Percy asked as he tried to keep up with Grover. Despite his crutches, he was surprisingly fast.

"Look, don't trust anyone okay? Don't look at anyone! Just keeping walking!"

_What the hell kind of answer is that?_ Morgan thought.

"Why did Mr Brunner ask you to watch us?" Percy's eyes were flying from Grover to his sister's.

"I'm your protector," Grover stated simply, as if that answered everything. Percy threw his hand out and pulled Grover to a stop. Morgan came to stand by them, wanting answers just as much as her brother. With both of their eyes on him, Grover started to sweat.

"Wait, our protector?" Percy asked incredulously. "Are you kidding?"

"What?" Grover asked, hurt evident in his tone. "You think because I'm like this," he pointed to his crutches, "I'm not capable of keeping you two safe?"

"Uh, maybe your not seeing what I'm seeing; You. Have. Crutches." Percy gestured obviously to his legs. Morgan punched his arm, harder than she meant to.

"Look, I would give my life to secure both of your wellbeing." Grover said it with such conviction that both Percy and Morgan stared at him like he was crazy. "Come on, we gotta warn your Mom."

Grover was off down the street again, people getting out of his way as soon as they saw him. Morgan and Percy ran after him. Neither could wrap their minds around what was happening. It all seemed like a crazy dream. But as they ran through the streets of New York, they knew they weren't dreaming. Something weird was happening yet no one would give them a straight answer.

Within ten minutes they had burst through the door at their apartment. As usual, Gabe was sitting around the table with a bunch of his mates playing poker. But for once that was the last thing on Percy or Morgan's minds.

"Sally! More beer!" Gabe yelled as they scrambled into the tiny kitchen.

"Mom!" Percy shouted.

Sally simply smiled, not alarmed by his tone as she placed another beer on the table in front of Gabe.

"Mom, stop. We need to talk!" Morgan said, desperation clear in her voice.

Sally's expression turned from calm to worry as she looked at her children. Something was obviously wrong. Every time they came home panicked, she worried something had happened to them...something to do with the God's and their world. It hadn't happened yet and she prayed it never would.

"Hey! Can't you see she's servicing me and my friends?" Gabe gestured to the messy table full of empty beers and pizza boxes.

Something snapped in Morgan. She was sick of listening to Gabe abuse their mother and treat her like crap.

"Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that you bald headed freak!" She shouted as she moved forward, resisting the urge to strangle him. She knew the moment the words left her lips they were a mistake. A feral look dawned on Gabe's face, a look she had seen before. It chilled her to her core. He shot out of his chair. He slammed Morgan up against the kitchen wall, causing her to grunt with pain. His forearm flew up to her throat.

Instantly Sally, Percy and Grover all shot to her defence. "Get off her!" Percy screamed as both he and Sally tried to rip him off Morgan. After struggling for a few seconds and more shouting, Percy shoved him off his sister. In another second, Grover had moved forward and slammed one of his crutches on Gabe's foot. He sent the other one straight into Gabe's groin. He groaned in pain and crashed to the floor.

Morgan gasped for air as Sally fussed over her, checking she was okay. "Nice one," she said to Grover, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing like crazy and her hands were shaking.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm here to protect you two." Grover shrugged.

_Too late for that_, Morgan thought.

Percy grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her close, away from the lump that was Gabe still on the floor. "Are you okay?" he mumbled, slightly ashamed he hadn't done more to defend his big sister ('big' by 1 hour and 57 minutes).

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled straight back, not meeting his eyes.

Grover pulled Sally close by her arm and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sally, we have to go. Percy and Morgan have to go, like right now."

Dread filled her stomach. The day had finally come. She wished she could do something, anything, to protect them and keep them close but she knew they had to go.

"Morgan, Percy, go to your room and pack everything you can into your backpacks."

Their mother spoke in such a deadly tone that neither one of them decided to question her. They raced to their room and began squeezing their clothes into their backpacks. Thirty seconds later, Sally and Grover were yelling at them to hurry up.

"What the hell is happening?" Morgan asked Percy as she struggled to do up the zip on her backpack.

"No idea."

The car trip was silent. Everyone in the car had so many things rolling around in their head that no one had spoken yet. Grover was in the back with Morgan, reading a map while Percy sat beside Sally in the front, looking longingly out the window. It wasn't until they were heading out of the city when someone finally spoke.

"What the hell is going on? We didn't steal anything! I swear!" Percy burst out, causing Morgan to jump as his voice broke the silence.

Sally looked sympathetically at her child sitting beside her. "I believe you sweetie."

"Where are you taking us? What is this Camp?" Percy asked the question Morgan had been dying to say. She'd never been to Camp before and had no plans to start going. What was so special about this damn Camp?

"It's a Camp for special people like you and Morgan," She answered, glancing from the road to Percy.

"Special people?" Morgan said with sarcasm. "What, are we crazy? Are you sending us to a crazy Camp?"

Grover let out a huff of laughter beside her before he was silenced by a look in the mirror from Sally.

"No honey," she said, looking at her daughter in the mirror. "This...this is about you and Percy's father."

Instantly Morgan tensed. On the rare times their father had been mentioned, she had immediately found some way to leave the room. Neither of the siblings had met their father, told he had left them when they were only babies, but Morgan had no desire to ever meet the man. She resented him for leaving her mother. If he had never left, Gabe would never have come into their lives. She would never, ever forgive the man for that. She didn't expect to meet the man anytime soon, but if she did, she would tell him exactly what she thought of him.

As the night descended over them and they headed further out of the city, their mother began telling them about their father. Although Morgan tried not to care, she couldn't help but listen.

"Your father was unlike any guy I'd ever seen. He was just...dazzling."

"Hmm...they're always dazzling," Grover muttered next to Morgan in the backseat as he chewed on some chips he had packed in his bag.

"We were in love. And then you two came along and it was just perfect."

Morgan couldn't help but smile slightly at her mother's tone. She spoke with love and awe.

"But he had to leave."

That's when the anger crept back into Morgan. Percy too, in the front seat, tensed. "So he did abandon us."

"No honey. He was forced to. He loved you and Morgan. More than anything else in the world. Leaving you two was probably the hardest thing he had ever had to do."

Percy glanced disbelievingly at his mother. Like Morgan, he didn't exactly feel warmly about his father.

"Why did he have to go?" Morgan asked, her tone thick with anger.

Sally smiled sadly at them, something she did whenever she spoke of their father. "Because he's-"

"SALLY WATCH OUT!" Grover screamed.

All eyes flew to the road as suddenly a huge cow landed right in front of their path. Morgan couldn't help but scream as her mother spun the wheel sharply. The sound of screeching brakes filled their ears before it was replaced with the sound of shattering glass. Their mother had spun the wheel so sharply that they were now rolling. Luckily, they rolled over the cow. Unluckily, they came to a crashing halt on the roof.

All of them groaned in pain. "Morgan, Percy, are you alright?" Sally strained in the front, trying to check on her children.

"Yeah," They both moaned back. Morgan winced as she rolled onto her side, ignoring the shards of glass protruding from her side. "Grover, are you okay?"

"Is it me or is it raining cows?" Grover said as a reply. Morgan would have laughed if she wasn't in pain.

"What is that?" Percy said with fear in his voice. They followed his eyes to see...something charging straight for them.

"Get out!" Sally began banging on the doors, doing everything she could to save her children.

Morgan and Percy followed her lead and began kicking the doors with everything she had. Morgan turned to see if Grover had managed to get a door open, trying to contain her fear, when she saw him pulling his pants off. "Whoa! Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?"

"My job!"

Morgan looked away until Percy said something that made her look.

"Wait! Your half donkey?"

_What!_ Morgan looked over, thinking this day couldn't get any crazier. Yep, it could. At the waist where human legs should have started, Grover had fur and hooves.

"I'm half goat!" he replied, somewhat annoyed.

Morgan looked to Percy in the front seat, with a look that said _am I going crazy?_ Their eyes flew back to Grover as he managed to kick out the glass in the back window. They all began squeezing out the back, hearts pumping madly, adrenaline coursing through veins.

Percy was still caught up on the fact his best friend was half goat. "You don't even need these?" He asked Grover, pulling out his crutches from the car.

"No, they're just for show." Grover yanked them from his grip but glanced back at the thing still charging for them.

"Guys, we gotta go! That thing's still coming for us!"

* * *

**Please review. **


	4. We conquer a monster

**Please read and review**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Quick! Over here! Jump over the fence!" Grover ran towards a wooden fence and threw his crutches over. Sally, Percy and Morgan all ran after him, watching as he jumped over the fence with such ease due to his...goat legs. The rest of them scrambled over the fence, trying not to panic.

"This way guys! Come on, run!" Grover had already picked up his fallen crutches and was running deep into the woods.

Morgan pulled her backpack on and ran after him, the adrenaline pumping through her veins helping her ignore the pain and keep on running.

"Run! Run!" Percy was chanting as he tried to keep his sister and mother in his eye sight.

As roars filled the night air, Sally looked back over her shoulder to see the monster lifting their car up over its head. She screamed mentally and ran forward, trying to grab her children. Luckily they had already slowed down to see what she was looking at. She grabbed a hold of their backpacks and threw them to the ground, falling beside them. Morgan's hand, already clasped tightly in Grover's hand, pulled him down with them.

A second later their former car smashed on the ground less than two meters in front of them. It rolled over once again and came to a crashing halt while four faces looked on shock.

Morgan wished they could have taken a second to stop and breath but Grover was already jumping up and yelling, "Run!"

They scrambled up off their feet and delved deeper into the woods, trying to keep their eyes on Grover. He seemed to know where he was going as he kept on screaming, "Follow me!"

Branches scraped and tore at their clothes and faces as they ran but they didn't have time to stop. All that could be heard besides the roar of the bull were their frantic pants as they ran and the noises of the woods.

The darkness of the woods was suddenly broken as torches began appearing in the trees, lighting their path.

"We're here! Hurry!" Grover shouted from in front of them.

They broke through the trees into a small clearing. Morgan looked up to see some huge wooden arch, complete with flaming torches. As Morgan ran towards it, the Greek letters on the arch shifted and changed until it read _'Camp Half Blood'_.

Grover ran straight through the arch, so Percy and Morgan followed. They spun around to make sure their Mom was coming through with them. She made to run through the arch after them but suddenly stopped before she went through.

"Mom, come on!" Percy ran back and grabbed a hold of his mother's arm. He tried to pull her through but it was like some invisible force was stopping her.

"Mom!" Morgan yelled as she ran back to help Percy.

"This is as far as I can go," Sally said, sighing in exhaustion. "I can't go through. I'm not like you two!"

"Mom, we're not leaving you!" Percy said.

Both of the siblings were pulling their mother with all they had but she couldn't get through the arch. Fear crept in to Morgan as the loud footsteps of the monster came closer. "Come on," she muttered, desperate to get her mother through. Tears sprung to her eyes but she was determined not to let them fall.

"You have to."

Sally looked into her children's eyes for a second but it seemed like a lifetime. She was so proud of the adults they were becoming, their future looked bright. Yet a part of their future involved their father. She only wished that if she lived through that night, they would forgive her for keeping it a secret.

"MOM!"

Morgan screamed louder than she ever imaged she could as she watched her mother fly up into the air. The monster had already caught up with them and had grabbed a hand around their mother, pulling her into the air. For the first time, they finally saw what the monster looked like. It stood at almost 10 meters, had dark fur covering most of his body, a short snout pulled back in a snarl showing razor sharp teeth and large curved horns on his head. It was hideous and frighting.

"Let our mother go!" Percy shouted with sudden bravery. He surged through the arch, flinging off his backpack. Morgan ran back through to stand by him, wondering how they were going to take it on. She briefly wonder why on earth her and Percy could come and go through the arch but not her mother but a scream tore her from that thought.

"NO! Go! You have to go! You're safe behind the gate!" Sally screamed before groaning as the monster tightened his grip on her.

"What do we do?" Percy screamed over his shoulder to Grover who had run up behind them to help.

"Listen, use the pens!" Grover looked helplessly from Sally in the monsters grip to her two children looking desperate.

"What?" the siblings yelled at the same time.

"The pens! Mr Brunner's pens! Just click them!"

Morgan and Percy were desperate to do _anything_ to save their mother that they didn't question the absurdity of using a pen to beat the monster. Morgan thanked her lucky stars the pen was still in her pocket as she flung her backpack down and pulled it out. She clicked it and let out a yell of surprise as the pen morphed into a metre long bronze sword. She looked to her brother to see him holding an identical sword.

"Ahhhh!"

They looked up in time to see their mother scrunch her features in pain before her figure burst into golden mist. She was gone.

A sense of lost washed over the siblings before it was replaced with rage. The monster was already moving towards them.

Logic in Morgan's brain told her that if her mother had been right about the gate, all they should have done then was run straight back through it. But she didn't want to listen to logic. She had just lost her mother right before her eyes.

Percy took the first attack, charging at the monster with his sword held high. He slashed at the monsters stomach, but ending up cutting his arm. But it didn't seem to faze the monster at all. Percy was forced to duck and roll on the ground as the monster tried to squash him with one of his enormous hooves.

Morgan ran in at that moment, ignoring Percy's scream of "No Morgan!"

She made to stab his abdomen but one of his oversized fists swung towards her and she ducked just in time. As she pulled out of her crouch, she swung her sword upwards and managed to cut its abdomen. She pulled away to see if it had done any damage but it continued to roar and fling its arms. Morgan tensed herself, ready to strike again.

Percy moved forward but before he could swing his sword, the monster threw his fist out and caught Percy across the chest, sending him flying 5 meters into a tree where he crashed to the ground in a heap.

Morgan ignored her instinctive reaction to run over to him. It wouldn't do them any good if she was taken out too.

To her relief, a second later Percy struggled to his feet. That relief was short lived though, as she realised he no longer held his sword. The monster charged at Percy, who managed to barely dive out of the way in time. One of the horns of the monster embedded itself in the tree. It struggled for a moment before it ripped itself away from the tree, half of its horn still in the trunk.

The monster was dazed but it was recovering quickly, its eyes already set on Percy. Morgan knew she needed to distract it for Percy to reclaim his weapon. She looked around quickly then did the only thing she could think of.

She pulled her sword back just as the monster charged again, aiming for his head. With all the force she could muster, she flung it. Amazingly, it flew straight and true, driving into the monsters' neck. The monster stopped in its tracks and changed direction, now heading for a weapon-less Morgan. She was relieved when she saw Percy tugging at the broken-off horn in the tree. A makeshift weapon was better than no weapon.

Morgan was aware of the charging monster coming for her but there was nothing she could do. If she ran, the monster would turn back for Percy who was still struggling with the horn in the tree. All she could do was avoid any attacks the monster tried. That lasted for ten seconds, before one of his couch sized hooves slammed into her side. She tumbled to the ground with a moan of pain.

Her vision was dazed but managed to make out Percy running for the monster and shoving something, presumably the horn, through his chest. The monster let out one more roar before he crashed to the ground, causing the earth around them to shake.

Percy moved forward, as if to run to Morgan, but black spots were beginning to cloud his vision. "I'm not feeling..."

Percy fell to the ground, where he lay motionless.

"Percy!" Morgan stumbled to her feet, loosing her footing slightly, before she ran to her brother and crashed to her knees beside him. "Percy!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook them. No response. Grover stood beside her, looking worriedly at Percy. He had been helpless during the fight, and hated how he had only stood and watched on.

Morgan ran her fingers under his chin. She let out a cry of relief as her fingers found a strong but irregular pulse. "Thank God," she muttered.

"Come on, we have to get him to Camp." Grover picked up their two fallen backpacks and Percy's sword. With a click, it turned back into a pen. Morgan staggered over to the fallen monster and pulled her sword out from the back of its neck. Cringing, she wiped the dark blood off on her jeans then clicked the sword back into a pen.

Morgan trudged over to Grover, who already had his hands under Percy's arms and was dragging him, awkwardly, towards the arch. "Here," Morgan said, grabbing her brothers' ankles and relieving some of the weight and effort off Grover.

She pushed past the stabbing pain in her side and the blurriness at the edges of her vision. Together they slowly carried Percy deeper into the woods, with torches on the trees guiding their path. Within five minutes Morgan was straining and huffing with pain. She was about to ask Grover if they could stop for a moment when she saw bunches of lights up ahead.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Grover grunted as the trees thinned out and they began to walk past structures. Morgan was so tired she didn't bother to look around and see what the Camp looked like. Instead she kept her eyes on Grover and her unconscious brother. After walking through the Camp for a few minutes, Grover led her towards a large structure that looked like it had just come out of the 1800's. There weren't any walls, instead large pieces of cloth pulled tight. As they walked inside, she saw the room was filled with cots made of out wood.

_Is __anything__ here made in the last century_? Morgan thought as they walked past rows of occupied beds. Grover stopped in front of two empty beds. Together they lowered Percy gently into one of them. Morgan wanted to look him over in case he had any injuries but before she could, she began to feel dizzy. Grover grabbed her hand and led her to the empty bed next to her brother.

"Rest. Everything will be explained tomorrow."

Morgan nodded her head lazily, relishing the feel of the pillow under her head. In less than a minute she had closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Morgan's dreams were filled with charging bulls and her mother's screams. She tried to run to help her but her legs felt like they were made of lead. She couldn't help her. She stumbled forward and crashed to the ground, watching as her mother was crushed under the hooves of the bull.

"Ahhh!" Morgan screamed as her eyes flew open. She bolted up in bed, taking huge breaths as she tried to steady her breathing. After a minute, she calmed herself enough to look around and see where she was.

Part of Morgan was wishing everything she remembered was a dream. She looked over to see Grover dozing in a chair beside her bed, goat legs and all.

_Nope, not a dream_.

Pain filled her chest as she realised what that meant. Her Mom really was gone. And now she was in the middle of nowhere at a stupid Camp. She looked over beside her to see Percy was still unconscious.

"Grover..." Morgan whispered, giving his hoof a nudge. "Grover." She noticed that he had changed out of his jeans and shirt. Now he was wearing a leather vest looking thingy, complete with daggers strapped to his chest. And no pants.

"Wha-a-a-t?" Grover bleated as he opened his eyes.

He took a second to get his bearings before he looked to Morgan. "Morgan...What do you remember?"

"Everything," Morgan stated simply. "What's going on?"

Grover looked uncomfortable for a second, as if he didn't know where to start.

"What was that...that bull thing last night?"

"The Minotaur."

Morgan's eyes shifted down to his legs. "And you're a satyr?"

Grover looked happy that she knew that much about Greek...stuff. "Yes." Then his features shifted into guilt. "I'm really sorry I couldn't save your Mom. I really tried, I did. I'm just a junior protector, I don't have my horns-"

"Grover...it's okay. I know you tried." As they were taking, more people in the beds began waking, some moaning. They were quickly attended to by another satyr. "What's this Camp for?"

Grover bit the inside of his cheek as Morgan stared him straight in his eyes.

"You know the stories of the Greek God's and how they would come down to Earth and 'hook up' with mortals? And then they would have half mortal, half God children?"

Morgan remembered. "Demigods."

"Yep, Camp Half Blood is for, well, Half Bloods. Or demigods."

"So why am I here?" Morgan asked, a frown upon her features.

Grover gave her a look that said _are you kidding me?_ "Morgan, you're a demigod."

A second of silence passed.

"You mean," Morgan said as she tried to wrap her mind around what Grover said. "You mean, the Greek gods are real? Not legends? And all the kids here are demigods?"

"Yep."

"And I'm a demigod?"

"Yep."

"And Percy?"

"Yep."

Morgan looked away from Grover. They sat in silence for a few moments, Grover letting her take it all in. When she finally looked back to him, she looked a little calmer.

"So my father is a Greek God?"

"Yes."

Morgan wanted to stop the words about to pass from her lips but she couldn't. She wanted to know. "Who is my Dad?"

"Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. God of the Sea."

* * *

**Please review. I want to continue this story but I wont if I don't get any reviews. So if you want more, please review.**


	5. Welcome to Camp HalfBlood

**Please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

It took some time for what Morgan had been told to sink in, but eventually she began to believe what Grover had told her. They sat in the infirmary for a few hours after Morgan had some glass removed from her side. She had gotten it when the car had rolled but hadn't noticed it, being more worried about her Mom and Percy. They put some bandages on it before handing her a glass of orange liquid.

"What is this?" Morgan asked.

"Nectar."

She didn't bother to ask any more questions. Instead she just put the glass to her lips and drunk it all.

"Holly crap! That tasted like chocolate chip cookies!" Morgan wanted more but Grover explained what it was and how it can be dangerous for demigods if they consumed too much.

She got checked over once more before she was allowed to leave with Grover. Morgan wasn't happy about leaving her brother but Grover told her as soon as he woke up, she would be the first to know. Plus, he said he had things to show her.

As they walked outside, Morgan was amazed at how different the Camp looked during the day. There were at least a hundred teenagers out and around. Some were standing with a blacksmith getting armour fixed, some were practicing archery in a near-by field, but most were battling, using spears, swords, bows and some other weapons Morgan hadn't seen before. They were all wearing battle armour and those weird helmets on their heads. As Morgan watched two girls fighting with swords, she began to get excited at the prospect of training. She'd never held a sword, or even been in a fight, but somewhere deep down Morgan was itching to start training.

As she saw everything around the Camp, it slowly dawned on her that this was real. No one would go to such lengths like this to just joke somebody. It was real.

"So there are hundreds of demigods?" She asked as they walked down a dirt path, avoiding two boys sparring.

"Yep, hundreds around the world. And some of them are famous. I can't name any names but I'm talking...white house famous."

Wow.

"This is where you learn to harness your powers. You train to become leaders, heroes and warriors."

Morgan pulled Grover to a stop outside of a small cabin. "Are you sure you've got the right person? I'm mean...I'm stupid. I have ADHD and dyslexia."

"First of all, you're not stupid Morgan. Second, your dyslexia and ADHD are some of your greatest gifts. When you read, the words float off the page right?"

Morgan just nodded.

"That's cause your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, not English."

What he was saying made sense. "Yeah. At the museum...I could read the Greek letters."

Grover nodded his head. "And your ADHD keeps you impulsive and moving. They're your natural battle reflexes! That's what kept you alive in the fight last night."

Morgan shook her had and walked down the path, not even knowing where it was leading. Grover quickly followed.

"This is a lot to process." She mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Oh," Grover looked up as he heard the sound of hooves approaching. "You're about to have to process a lot more."

Morgan looked up to see what he was talking about. She followed his eyes and gasped as she realised what she was seeing. Running...no, galloping towards them was Mr Brunner. Except it wasn't Mr Brunner. Kind of.

Mr Brunner was still Mr Brunner from the torso up, but he didn't have...human legs. Instead he had the body of a brown horse.

"Mr Brunner?" Morgan asked, confused beyond belief.

"Morgan!" He said, smiling brightly.

Morgan was still staring at his figure. "You're a...?"

"Centaur. I apologize for hiding my true form but I needed to keep an eye on you and Percy." It was as if Mr Brunner had suddenly realised Percy wasn't with them. "Where is he?"

"Oh. He's still in the infirmary Mr Brunner," Morgan said, still taking in his true form.

Mr Brunner chuckled. "Here I am called Chiron. Come." He gestured with his hands for them to follow him.

Morgan hitched her backpack further up her shoulder and followed her former teacher. They walked out onto a beach and Morgan instantly felt better being by the water.

She walked along the beach with Grover and Chiron as they explained a little more about the gods. They told her how they followed Western Civilisation and Mount Olympus was now situated above The Empire State Building. They explained some other things but Morgan was a little busy trying to process...everything.

Suddenly they stopped walking. Morgan looked up to ask them why when her words caught in her throat. They were standing before a large cabin looking structure.

"What is this?" Morgan had fallen in love with it as soon as she laid eyes on it.

"Welcome home. Your father made this for you and your brother."

They walked up the small ramp into the cabin. It was made from large wood trunks and, like the infirmary, had cloth pulled down to make walls (Or windows if you pulled them up), though most of them were pulled up, making it open. On the other side of the cabin was a small jetty. As Morgan looked out, she realised the cabin was situated over the water.

She took a look around the cabin and was amazed at what she saw. It was full of nik-naks. There were treasure chests, a telescope, an old fashion submarine helmet, a canoe, a row boat, maps of the seas. Everything even remotely related to water. At one end of the cabin were two hammocks. Morgan guessed they were going to be their beds. Morgan didn't mind, she loved the rocking motion they made. As she walked towards them, dumping her backpack beside a chest, her eyes flew to something.

"Is...is that a trident?" She asked, picking it up off the pole where it was resting.

"Yes. It is an exact replica of the one your father has."

At the mention of her father, Morgan replaced the trident and walked to the corner of the cabin. She had spent almost seventeen years trying to forget her father. Now everywhere she looked, she was reminded of him. The trident symbol appeared throughout the entire cabin. She had to face the fact that she couldn't ignore her father any longer.

Suddenly she remembered why they were brought therein the first place.

"What's this lightning bolt?" She asked, walking up to Chiron who hadn't moved from the entrance. "Everyone is saying we stole it."

Chiron instantly looked uncomfortable. "We will talk about that later, once your brother has awoken."

Morgan nodded but was desperate to know more.

"I will leave you to think." Chiron nodded to her before leaving.

Now alone, a million thoughts ran through Morgan's head. Her father was Poseidon. She was a demigod.

She understood now why their father had to leave. She didn't like it and she still didn't forgive him, but she understood now. It all made sense. Her and Percy's love of water, the familiar tug in her gut whenever she was around it. Part of her was glad to be away from her crummy life. No more crap school, no more crap apartment, no more crap Gabe! Knowing she never had to see his face ever again made her want to shout with joy. She could not express the happiness she felt.

But still, part of her was still incredibly confused and scared.

She began walking through the cabin, looking at everything in it. As much as she felt some...negative emotions towards her father, she was amazed at the cabin he had built and filled for them. There were so many interesting things in it; it would take hours to see them all. She walked past a mirror and her eyes widened in shock as she took in her appearance. Her hair was in knotted, dirt had smudged on her pale face and her clothes were tattered and bloodied. And she was still immensely tired.

She should've just changed and gone to bed but she yearned to be in the water surrounding her. She brushed some of the tangles out of her hair before she grabbed her purple polka-dot bikini from her backpack and changed behind the green screen in the corner of the cabin. As she lifted the bandage off her side, she cringed. She had numerous cuts and scratches from the glass, looking red and nasty. She looked away and pushed it out of her mind.

As she walked out to the small jetty, she sensed someone watching her. She scanned the beach and woods behind her. She saw a tall blonde teenager standing at the edge of the woods. He held a shield in one hand and a sword in the other, obviously in the middle of training. She blushed as they locked eyes. She quickly looked away and dived into the crystal blue waters.

The instant the cool water touched her skin, she felt revitalised and rejuvenated. She felt the dirt lift away from her skin. It was as if the water gave her energy and power, which she now realised it did. She broke the surface of the water, her head instantly turning to the guy who had been watching her from the woods. He had returned to battling another teenager, but still threw glances in her direction.

Morgan swam in the ocean for at least an hour, testing how deep she could go (right to the bottom), how long she could hold her breath (Her record was 10 minutes 34 seconds, Percy's was 10 minutes 52 seconds), and just enjoying the water. She finally climbed out onto the jetty and quickly changed into a clean pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt and re-applied the bandage to her side. She brushed her hair and left it to dry into soft waves. She then began exploring the cabin and everything it held.

It was well into the afternoon before she exited the cabin. Morgan wanted to go back to the infirmary but had to clue where to go. She picked a path leading away from her cabin, hoping it would lead her to her brother. As she walked, many of the other campers stopped to look at her. She suddenly felt self-conscious but continued to walk like it didn't bother her. She'd only been walking for ten minutes when she realised she'd passed the same battle field twice.

"Crap," she muttered.

She stood in the middle of the path, considering what the hell she was supposed to do, when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Lost?"

She spun around to see the guy who had been watching her earlier walking towards her. She resisted the urge to drop her jaw. He was tall, wearing a leather top which showed the muscles in his arms, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous. He smiled at her and it took her a moment to remember where she was going.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm trying to get to the infirmary." Morgan smiled back, hoping she wasn't blushing. She really wished she'd payed attention when Grover was showing her around the Camp but she'd had other things on her mind.

"I'll show you the way." He walked up beside her and she tried to look anywhere but his amazing eyes. "I'm Luke by the way. Son of Hermes." He held out his hand to her.

"I'm Morgan, uh...daughter of Poseidon." She shook his hand.

Morgan had never been one of those 'swept off her feet' girls but this guy sure made her feel like it.

"Wow, Poseidon," Luke said as they began walking down the path. "I'd heard a rumour Poseidon's kids were here. One of The Big Three. Wow." His eyes wandered over her face, as if memorising it. It made Morgan feel uncomfortable for a second before she looked away."You don't look too happy."

"Oh, yes," Morgan said, sarcasm lacing her words. "I'm thrilled to be told the reason I never saw my father is because he's a god off doing godly business." They walked in silence for a few seconds before she sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so bitter. Everything that's happened in the last 24 hours is just...overwhelming."

Luke just smiled like he understood it all. "It's fine. This place is the best place you could be. All the kids here know what you're going through."

Morgan processed his words before frowning. "You mean...no one here has ever met their god parent?"

"Very few have met them once, but yes, most of us have never met them."

Luke tried to mask the anger in his voice but Morgan heard it. And he was right, he did understand what she was going through. A little part of her felt better, knowing she wasn't alone, all these kids have been through the same thing. But she still was angry. Why hadn't they seen their parent? Every kid deserved two parents who loved them.

As if reading her mind, Luke looked to her. "Sixteen years ago Zeus decreed that the God's couldn't have physical contact with their mortal...offspring."

"That sucks," Morgan said flatly.

"Yep." Luke agreed.

He suddenly stopped walking. Morgan had been to busy staring at him to notice they were now standing outside the infirmary.

"Oh, thanks for showing me how to get here." Morgan looked into his eyes and smiled.

He quickly returned the smile. "No worries."

Morgan walked up the steps and into the infirmary, leaving Luke still on the path, staring after her. Grover, who had seen them walking together, strolled up beside him. Luke turned to him with wide eyes. "Damn. Are you sure she is a daughter of Poseidon? She could pass for a daughter of Aphrodite any day." The seas near the Camp suddenly turned rough; the sound of waves hitting the rocks violently could be heard even from the infirmary. Neither of the two noticed.

Grover nodded his head and looked at where Morgan had walked through the door. "Uh-huh," he said in agreement.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Sleeping beauty awakens

**Disclaimer: I only own Morgan.**

* * *

Morgan's eyes immediately flew to her brother the second she walked into the infirmary. He was still unconscious. She walked over to his bed, noticing that a few of the empty beds had been filled. She sat down on a small wooden chair next to his bed, staring at his face. She hated seeing him so...vulnerable. Even though, technically, she was older than him, Percy had always tried to protect his sister and appear strong. It pained her to see him like that.

She took his hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Percy, please wake up. This Camp is crazy and I need someone to talk to."

Nothing.

She hadn't really expected him to wake up. She hung her head and sighed. She noticed a pale and sponge next to the bed. Pulling it close, she rung out the sponge and began dabbing at his face. It was as dirty as hers had been. After she had cleaned off his face, she pulled out a fresh pair of clothes from his backpack still at the end of his bed.

"Hey Morgan."

She craned her neck to see Grover approaching them. "Hey Grover. You're just in time. Could you please change Percy into these clothes?" She stood from the chair and handed him the jeans and shirt.

He didn't look exactly thrilled at the prospect of undressing Percy but he took the clothes from her with a nod of his head. Even though they were close and, being addicted to water, had seen each other in their bathing suits, she knew her brother would still prefer Grover to undress and re-dress him. Especially unconscious.

Grover changed Percy quickly and Morgan thanked him multiple times. They then sat by his bed, Morgan holding him hand again.

"Why is he still asleep?" Morgan asked.

Grover shook his head as he looked to her. "I don't know. His mind and body just went through an enormous shock. He probably just needs time to recover."

Morgan nodded but still didn't feel any better. She sat by his bed for an hour, just talking to him. She talked about the Camp, their cabin and all the things in it. When she left the infirmary, the sun was setting in the sky. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and she realised she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours.

Her eyes scanned the area around her. There were fewer kids around but still a few were training. She realised that walking through the Camp earlier, she hadn't seen where they were supposed to go to eat. She didn't really feel like asking somewhere where it was (that was like putting a neon sign above your head saying 'Hey! I'm new!').

She decided to just head back to her cabin. She was sure she had an energy bar somewhere in her backpack. As she walked down the dirt path, she was glad she had memorized how to get back to the cabin when she met Luke.

By the time she got back to her cabin, the sun had set and night had fallen.

Morgan was right. She found an old, but still good, energy bar. As she sat on an old wooden chair, she could hear other Campers laughing and walking through the woods, presumably to their cabins. Looking around the cabin, a wave of loneliness hit her. She sighed and began looking around the cabin for something to light the lanterns. She found a box of matches and made her way around the cabin. She felt a little bit better with some light.

Without realising it, Morgan stared at the trident she'd picked up earlier. She couldn't deny there was a small part of her that wished she could meet her father. But after talking with Luke, she began to think that was never going to happen. She sighed.

"_Soon it will make sense."_

Morgan spun around, searching out who spoke to her. She found no one. The voice was in her head and sounded like whoever had spoken to her at the museum. She hoped she wasn't going crazy.

"Who are you?"

She received no answer.

After a moment, Morgan pulled off her sneakers then walked out onto the jetty. She sat on the edge and rolled up her jeans to her knees. Dangling her feet into the water, she looked at the landscape surrounding her. There were rolling mountains on either side of the Camp, the sea was dark but still shimmered green and blue and the night sky was cloudless, revealing a half-moon which made the land glow with silver.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Morgan almost jumped out of her skin. She turned her neck to see Luke walking down the jetty holding something in his hand.

"Are you gunna make a habit of scaring me?" She asked but still smiled.

He grinned in return and sat down beside her. She saw now that what he was holding was a plate loaded with food and an empty goblet.

"I figured you weren't at dinner because you didn't know where to go."

Morgan nodded, feeling like a bigger idiot than ever.

"Remind me to give you a personal tour." Luke said as he pushed the plate towards her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She picked up a slice of bread and cheese. Compared with the bar she had earlier, it tasted amazing.

When she'd finished the bread, he handed her the empty goblet. She looked at it, then to him. "What do I do with this?"

Luke chuckled. "Tell it what you want to drink."

Morgan frowned but lifted the goblet, hoping he wasn't playing a joke on her. "Uh...coke."

Instantly coke filled the goblet. She grinned, amazed. Luke smiled at how cute she looked.

"That's amazing!" She took a sip, amazed at how thirsty she was. She finished it quickly then asked for a refill.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the night; the crickets chirping, owls hooting, the waves lapping at the shore. Luke suddenly took his shoes off and put his feet in the water.

"You know, usually guys and girls aren't allowed to be in the same cabin alone." Luke looked from the water to her.

Morgan slyly smiled. "Well, luckily I've always been one for breaking the rules."

The small smile playing on Luke's lips suddenly broke out into a grin.

They sat on the jetty for over two hours. Morgan was amazed at how easy she found talking to Luke was. She wasn't normally awkward around guys but Luke just made it so easy. There weren't any awkward silences or stupid topics.

They talked about the Camp, the gods (that was a bit of a sore spot), some of the other campers, their life before Camp (Luke didn't look like he wanted to continue on with that subject so Morgan quickly moved on to another) and so many things.

Finally they pulled their feet out of the water. Luke volunteered to take the plate and goblet back for her. As they walked through the cabin to the entrance, Luke turned to Morgan.

"Did you want to start training tomorrow?"

Morgan immediately smiled. "Yes!"

Luke laughed then hesitated for a moment. Morgan thought he was going to kiss her, but he just smiled and said, "See ya tomorrow."

Morgan couldn't deny she was slightly disappointed but it soon lifted when she remembered she'd only met him that day.

She changed into her pyjamas and hoped into her hammock. As it rocked softly, she reflected on her day and looked forward tomorrow. Soon the sound of the soft waves and the smell of the salty sea air sent her to sleep.

* * *

"Come on! Don't go easy on me!" Morgan yelled to Luke.

As soon as Morgan had woken up, she had brushed her teeth, got changed into jeans and a tee and waited for Luke to arrive at her cabin. She only had to wait 10 minutes. He asked if she wanted to get breakfast first but she wanted to get right to training. He took her to a large clearing he said was used for battle training. A few other kids had the same idea and were already there. Luke showed her to a small wooden shed where they kept their battle armour. He helped her get it on as she had no idea what went where. As he adjusted the straps on her breast plate, his hand brushed the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She blushed and looked away.

He handed her a shield and sword but she only took the shield. "I already have a sword," she told him. She pulled the sword she now knew was Riptide from her pocket and clicked it.

"Whoa. That's cool," Luke said as her pen expanded to a sword.

She grinned.

Luke began teaching her some basic moves but after 30 minutes they found themselves moving to more advanced moves. Morgan was amazed at how natural battling felt. She found herself easily blocking Luke's attacks and making some of her own. She figured Luke was going easy on her, as she didn't have a scratch on her.

"Come on!"

Luke narrowed his eyes but smiled. He went to attack her but she blocked him with her shield, and swung Riptide upwards, landing a gash of his cheek. Instead of getting angry, Luke looked amazed.

"You're a natural fighter." Luke grinned.

Morgan grinned back and lowered her shield slightly. Luke struck and cut the skin of her collarbone which wasn't protected by her breastplate. It stung slightly but she smiled.

"Rule one; never let your opponent distract you."

"You're distracting me a lot." Morgan was surprised at that. She never flirted a lot but she felt this strange desire to hint to Luke how she felt...she wasn't even sure what she felt! But she certainly felt something for Luke.

They trained until lunch time when Luke insisted that they needed to eat. He then showed her the dining hall pavilion where everyone ate. It was a large wooden structure with 12 tables inside. As she walked in, a few heads turned in their direction but she was too busy taking everything in. Each table was decorated with a table cloth, symbolising their god parent. Aphrodite's was hot pink, Dionysus' was purple with vines around the edges. Her eyes found an empty table with a sea blue tablecloth and tridents around the edges.

She then saw a large fire burning in the centre of the hall. As she watched, a few kids walked up and scraped some food in the fire. Luke told her that before every meal, they were to put some food into the fire as an offering to the gods. They filled their plates together and walked up to the fire.

She heard Luke mutter "Hermes," as he put some bread into the fire. Morgan than walked up and hesitated.

"Poseidon," she mumbled, trying to keep her tone neutral. As the grapes fell into the fire, she suddenly caught the scent of fresh sea air. It was gone in an instant.

She walked towards the table she knew was Poseidon's only to find Luke wasn't following her. She walked over to him. "You coming?" she asked.

"We can't sit together. You have to sit at your parent's table."

Morgan nodded in understanding and went to sit at her table. She wished Percy was there with her. She looked over at the other tables, most of them filled with teenagers. She noticed the Hermes table was packed but remembered Luke had told her that undetermined campers went with the Hermes campers until their god parent became known. Her eyes landed on the empty table next to hers. The tablecloth was white and lined with silver lightning bolts. Zeus. She suddenly felt embarrassed sitting at Poseidon's table, an obvious violation of 'The Big Three Pact' Luke told her about.

She saw Chiron sitting at the table for Camp directors. He nodded to her. Her eyes than slid to the slightly larger man beside him. Luke had told her that was Dionysus, god of wine.

Morgan barely finished her food before she left. People were still whispering and staring. Luke tried to catch her eye before she left but she didn't throw him a glance.

She went back to the infirmary and stayed by her brother's bedside, feeling lonelier than ever.

* * *

It was another two days before Percy finally woke. Those two days went agonizingly slow for Morgan. She spent a lot of the time either training with Luke, swimming outside her cabin or by her brother's bed. The Camp was getting more appealing each day (spending so much time with Luke helped) but she was still concerned about her brother.

She was sitting in her hammock, uncapping and re-capping Riptide. She was considering walking over to the infirmary when she heard a familiar voice.

"This is our cabin?"

Morgan almost fell out of her hammock. She shoved the capped pen into her pocket and jumped down. "Percy!"

She ran down onto the beach and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back just as hard.

She pulled back and looked him up and down. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"Fine." His eyes scanned over her. "How are you? What..what is that? How did you get that?" he asked, his finger running over the small cut on her collarbone.

"Oh, nothing. Just training." Morgan smiled, reassuring him. He nodded, his eyes already back on the cabin.

Morgan rolled her eyes and led him up the ramp into their cabin. Chiron followed but Grover announced he was going to go talk to the girls of the Aphrodite cabin. As he saw the interior of the cabin, his eyes widened even more.

"Wow."

As Percy ran his fingers over the telescope, Morgan walked over to Chiron. "How much have you told him?"

Chiron looked down to her. "Much. But there is still more I need to discuss...with both of you."

Morgan nodded and returned to her brother. Percy had just found the trident.

"This thing's really got some weight to it." Percy had picked it up, testing the weight had feel of it in his hand. He looked out to the sea, still holding the trident in his hand. His eyes flew from the trident in his hand to the symbol of a trident in front of him. Realisation dawned on his face.

"My father's Poseidon." He looked from Morgan to Chiron, asking with his eyes if he was right.

Morgan nodded while Chiron spoke. "God of the Seas."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He looked to Morgan. "Tell us?" He added.

"It was for you and your sister's safety," Chiron said simply.

Percy rested the trident against a pole then moved to the chest beside it while Chiron spoke to both of them.

"It is extremely rare for a child to be born to one of The Big Three. You are both very powerful."

Percy looked at Chiron doubtingly. Morgan felt the same way. Neither of them felt powerful.

"You two are a threat."

"A threat?" Morgan echoed.

"To who?" Percy asked. "Who are we threatening?"

"Poseidon's brothers: Zeus and Hades." Chiron answered, his hands folding over his chest. "That's why your mother married your stepfather."

Morgan froze at the mention of Gabe but neither of them noticed.

"His pungent odour masked the smell of your blood. And hid you two, from anyone or anything the gods would send to kill you."

"Our mother put up with that creep to protect us?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded.

"I wish I'd known. She sacrificed so much for us. And now she's gone." Anger grew in Percy's eyes before he walked past Morgan and out onto the jetty. Morgan had to push back some tears in her eyes at the mention of their mother.

After a moment, Morgan followed her brother out onto the jetty. Chiron followed.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked as he heard them approach him. Morgan was unsure if he was asking her or Chiron.

Chiron answered, "You're here because you are in jeopardy, as is Morgan. Everyone thinks you two are the lightning thieves."

Morgan had wondered when Chiron was going to talk about the lightning bolt everyone reckons they stole. She had tried to ask Chiron numerous times but each time, he simply said they would speak later.

"Look, we didn't steal it," Morgan said, coming to stand beside her brother.

"Zeus's bolt is the most powerful weapon created. And if it's not returned by the summer solstice in ten days Zeus will start a war."

Something snapped inside Percy. Both Chiron and Morgan saw it.

"Look! This is your problem alright? Not ours! This is about your world, not ours!"

"This is about _all_ worlds." Chiron spoke with power. "Olympians would be forced to choose sides. Earth would become a battle ground. Mountains erupted, earthquakes, raging fires."

Percy shook his head and took a few steps away from them but Morgan stayed where she was, listening to Chiron. She couldn't believe that Zeus believed they stole the bolt. And she couldn't believe they were going to cause a war.

"The end of life as we know it." Chiron added.

A few seconds passed and Percy turned back to Chiron. "What can we do?"

"I want to take you both to Olympus. Convince Zeus of your innocence. Someone is using you two to start a war."

At the mention of going to Olympus, Morgan tensed. Would their father be there? She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet their father. She wasn't even 100 per cent sure she wanted to meet him.

"Why are we waiting? Let's go now," Percy said. Morgan wasn't as eager.

Chiron chuckled. "Your boldness is commendable. But outside those gates, you would be in danger at all times. The Fury and the Minotaur were only the beginning. First, you must train. Your sister has already begun training. And from what I hear, if you are anything like your sister, you may have a natural talent for it."


	7. We try to capture a flag

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy and Morgan sat in the cabin for the next few hours, talking about everything. Percy was having some trouble wrapping his mind around everything but Morgan helped him. It took some time. Morgan avoided talking too much about their father, rather they spoke about all of the gods, the Camp, training. Percy was amazed at the thought of his twin sister training with a sword, yet excited at the prospect of giving it a go himself. They avoided the topic of their mother. They were both still hurting from the idea of never being able to see their mother again.

Morgan was so happy Percy was awake. She had never gone more than a day without seeing him, without talking to him. So those three days had been agonizing for her. She didn't know what she would have done in that time if Luke hadn't been there. Just being able to sit and talk with her brother again meant the world to her. They fought like any other brother and sister, but at the end of the day, she loved him.

It was the afternoon before anyone bothered them. A skinny kid with a mop of black hair walked up the ramp and tentatively knocked on one of the large wooden poles.

"Uh...um...Chiron told Ron who told Sarah who told Brian who...Uh, I was told to tell you that the Camp will be playing capture the flag at 4 o'clock and we meet at the main battle clearing."

Percy was staring at the boy like he was speaking another language but Morgan nodded and the boy scuttled off. Morgan resisted the urge to laugh. He must have been new.

Luke had explained capture the flag (though the name explained it all) and had made it out to be one of the best things to do at Camp.

When 4 o'clock ticked closer, the siblings left their cabin and walked down a dirt path towards the clearing. Like Morgan's first time around the Camp, Percy got lost and confused. He tried to tell her to go down one path then another but Morgan told him to shut up.

When they reached the clearing, many of the campers had already arrived and were putting on their armour.

"Morgan! Percy!" Grover suddenly ran at them. "Are you ready? Why don't you have armour on?"

It was obvious Grover was excited. Morgan wasn't even sure if he played but he sure seemed pumped. Grover pulled them over to the shed that housed the weapons and armour. He helped Percy put on his armour as it was his first time. Morgan was able to put her own on, because after three days, she knew where everything went and how tight to pull it. She picked up the shield she had been using with Luke.

After a few minutes, both Percy and Morgan were fully armoured and leaving the shed.

"God! How do you wear this stuff? It weighs more than me!" Percy complained, rotating his arms, trying to get use to the feel of the armour on his body.

"Trust me," Grover said. "Wear it or you'll get killed." Grover laughed and ran towards where the campers were gathering.

"Wait...what?!" Percy frowned and looked towards his sister. "Was he kidding?"

Morgan bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her brother's expression. She followed Grover. As she did, she noticed the campers had helmets with either blue or red feathery things on top. That's when she realised they didn't have a team.

"Heroes! Gather!" Chiron's yell caught everyone's attention. The campers picked up their swords or helmets or shields and ran towards where Chiron stood. They moved to either side of him, red team on one, blue on the other. Morgan exchanged a look with her brother before they moved forward to stand before Chiron. Grover came to stand beside her.

"Hustle, hustle!" Chiron yelled.

Morgan was beginning to get nervous. She had been training with Luke but that was different. It was one person and now she was surrounded by at least a hundred. And Luke was no where to be seen. She looked to Percy beside her to find him staring at something. She followed his eye line to see him staring at a girl on the red team. She had long brown hair and stormy blue/gray eyes. She was staring at him just as intensely. Morgan frowned at her before looking back to Chiron.

"Percy, Morgan. Step forward." Chiron spoke calmly, staring at them.

Morgan's heart leapt up into her throat. She let Percy move first before she followed him. Standing beside Chiron, with all those faces looking at her, Morgan wished she could become invisible.

"This is Percy and Morgan Jackson." Chiron looked out at the campers, watching as they began whispering about the new campers. "And they're going to need a team."

The whispers increased, and for a second, she worried no one would want them. The girl staring at Percy was still staring just as intense. It was like she was trying to burn a hole in his head with her eyes.

"We'll take them!" A familiar voice called out. Morgan's heart skipped a beat when she saw Luke push forward to the front of the blue team. His eyes met hers and she had to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"I'm Luke, son of Hermes and Camp leader. Not necessarily in that order."

Morgan tried to look anywhere but his face. That became difficult when she looked at the staring girl on the red team. She was no longer staring at Percy, rather now she was staring at Morgan. And she was definitely wishing she could burn a hole with her eyes. Morgan decided she wanted to look at Luke instead of her.

"Where's your helmets?" Luke asked.

The siblings looked at each other before looking back to him.

"We don't have any," Percy answered. "No one gave us one."

Luke frowned, a serious look dawning on his face. "Uh, Chiron, do you still have your old wheelchair? This guy's gunna need it. You're a goner man."

Percy's eyes widened in fear. Morgan knew he was joking but stayed silent, loving the look on her brother's face.

"I'm messing with you," Luke said suddenly, grinning. "Smile kid, it's good for you."

Percy looked a little relieved; smiling slightly, but there was still a look of fear in his eyes. Morgan's eyes flickered to the girl on the red team. She was now staring at Percy again. She noticed that the campers standing around her left her a foot of space. She knew instantly that she was the red's team captain.

"Can someone please pass up two helmets?" Luke yelled over his shoulder to his team. Quickly two helmets were passed up to Luke, who handed them to Morgan and Percy. "Here, try them on."

Morgan didn't feel like trying on a goofy looking helmet in front of the whole Camp, so she simply held it in her arms. Percy did the same.

"Those will protect you. So will all of us. Welcome to the blue soldiers." Luke held out his hand and shook with Percy. Luke simply smiled at Morgan.

"Alright. Everyone in position for capture the flag. First one to capture the enemies flag wins. Dismissed!"

As the campers began walking to the woods, Morgan caught sight of the staring girl. Her eyes were glued on Luke as he gathered his team together. Instantly she got it. The girl liked Luke. Morgan liked Luke.

_Great_, she thought, _just what I needed. An enemy at Camp._

Morgan sighed and followed her new team into the woods, Percy not far behind. She placed her helmet on her head, ignoring the feeling of stupidity she suddenly felt.

_Everyone looks like this_, she told herself.

Before the game began, Luke called the team together in the woods, behind a cluster of rocks. He directed two girls where to hide the flag and began giving directions and plans to the rest of the team. A horn blew somewhere in the distance. Apparently it signalled to the campers to get in place as everyone began moving deeper into the woods. The red team came into their view. There were positioned in the woods, on rocks, behind trees. Shields and swords could be seen everywhere. Morgan had heard about the battles back in ancient times, but now it felt like she was living one.

"Ready?" A voice asked from her side.

A turned slightly to see Luke standing there, sword half raised waiting for battle.

"Yep."

Morgan should have been terrified but some part of her was itching to start. Percy beside her didn't look so keen. She clicked Riptide and raised the sword.

A second horn blew. Roars erupted from both of the teams as they charged towards each other. Morgan got into the spirit of it and let out a yell as she surged forward. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. For a simple game of Capture the Flag, everyone took it seriously. No one held back. Swords clashed against shields; people fell from trees, attacking from above; battle cries filled the woods.

Within a minute, Morgan had lost sight of Percy and Luke. She was too busy defending herself to keep an eye on them. She got a few cuts to her hands and face but most people she went up against ended up on the ground or running away. She felt like an idiot for thinking it, but she felt powerful. She'd never really been good at anything, besides swimming, but she felt great with the sword. She wondered why, considering that she wasn't a child of Ares, but then remembered most demigods had to be good with a sword.

Time blended together until she didn't know if she'd been fighting for hours or minutes. She felt the energy draining out of her but continued slashing. The campers had spread out, some had gone searching for the flag, some were defending. Morgan began dashing through the trees, taking down a few campers who tried to stop her. She wasn't exactly searching for the flag, but she couldn't deny she would be excited if she found it.

She felt blood on her cheek from the cut on her eyebrow. She blinked the blood from her eye and kept on running but her energy was draining. If she wanted to last longer next time, she was going to have to train harder and start jogging. She wasn't unfit but the game wasn't a walk in the...woods.

"_Get to the water. It will heal you. It will give you energy."_

Morgan's step faltered as she once again heard the voice speak in her mind. She considered doing what it said until someone jumped out from behind a large tree. She was surprised but didn't show it. In one swift movement, she jutted the butt of her sword on his head and kicked his feet out from beneath him. She continued running, keeping her eyes open for anyone from the red team or their flag.

"Hey! That new kid is trying to beat Annabeth by the river! Come on!"

Morgan froze. The new kid. Percy.

_Crap, what is he doing?_ She thought. People were already running past her, the game apparently forgotten for the time being. No one tried to attack her as she stood frozen on the spot.

One day. Percy had been awake for less than _one day_ and he was already getting himself in trouble. She unfroze and ran towards the river. She didn't need to follow anyone, she could feel the water near-by, she knew where she was going. She ran until her lungs felt like they were about to burst.

She suddenly broke through the shrubs to see many of the campers standing on the bank of the river. She pushed past them to see what was going on. Just as she broke through, she saw the girl she presumed was Annabeth swinging her sword, cutting a deep gash in Percy's leg. Percy went down on his knees, gasping for air. He already had a cut on his cheek.

Morgan stood shocked. Many of the campers were surrounding them, yet none were doing anything except standing and watching.

"Stand up and fight. Hero," the girl said. All Morgan could see was her back but she knew without a doubt that Annabeth was the girl who had been staring at Percy. And her.

Percy rose from his knees and took a swing at Annabeth. Even Morgan could see it was useless. Annabeth dodged his sword easily and landed a blow to his chest which, once again, sent him to his knees. Before Percy could react, Annabeth kicked his back and sent him sprawling on his chest on the ground. Morgan gasped. Everyone else cheered.

Her brother lay on the ground, not even bothering to get up. Morgan wanted nothing but to rush in and help her brother. But she couldn't fight this battle for him.

Annabeth was being cheered and patted on the back. She spun around to watch Percy on the ground, a smile playing on her lips. Morgan wished she could have punched that smile off her face. As if reading her thoughts, Annabeth's eyes flicked up to meet hers. She narrowed her eyes, challenging her to defend her brother. Before Morgan could move forward, Percy began struggling on the ground. All eyes went to him.

She watched her brother reach the river and dip his hand in. There were a few moments of silence where it seemed like nothing was happening. But Morgan could see. She could see the water travelling up her brother's arm, healing as it went. It wasn't until the water reached his face did everyone else see what was happening.

The water was healing him.

The cheering stopped. No one could believe what they were seeing.

Percy stood and looked at his now healed body, as if he too couldn't believe what just happened.

More people came rushing through the woods. Luke suddenly appeared at Morgan's side, grinning brightly.

Percy moved forward, his sword raised. Someone from the red team moved forward but with two blows, Percy had him on the ground. Another moved forward. A well placed blow to his shoulder by Percy had him down on the ground. It was as if the water had given him a surge of energy. Morgan realised that was exactly what it had done.

Percy moved forward, towards Annabeth. One more soldier charged but it was useless. Percy was unstoppable.

Cheers filled the air again, except this time they were cheering _for_ Percy.

Annabeth looked scared and pissed off at the same time. Percy aimed his sword at her, a clear invitation.

Annabeth swung her sword but Percy caught it with his own. Morgan wasn't expecting a battle. Percy was stronger now.

She was right. Within ten seconds, Percy had Annabeth's sword in one hand, his own sword pointed at her throat.

Everyone froze. Morgan could tell by the looks on everyone's face, including Luke's, that it was rare anyone bested Annabeth.

Percy held out her sword for her. After she had taken it from him, Percy moved forward and lifted the red team's flag into the air. A roar swept through the blue team. They surged forward, all trying to congratulate Percy, pat him on the back.

The red team stormed off, Annabeth included. Morgan couldn't help the smug smile that formed on her face when she watched her leave.

Finally, the blue team left, all yelling about a celebratory camp fire in the woods that evening.

"Percy, that was...amazing!" Morgan hugged her brother after he had dumped the flag onto the ground.

"I...I don't know how I did it. I was exhausted and she was beating me...then I heard it."

"The voice?" Morgan prompted. They had already talked about the voice they had been hearing. Neither of them knew who it was or why they were talking to them.

"Yeah. It told me to go to the water...and I did! Then I felt strong." Everything that had just happened was soaking into Percy. "I did that! I really did that!"

"Yeah, you kicked some ass!" Morgan laughed.

* * *

_Please leave a review. I love reading them!_


End file.
